Exemplary embodiments of this invention generally relate to environmental control systems of an aircraft and, more particularly, to a recirculation heat exchanger of such an environmental control system.
Environmental control systems (ECS) for aircrafts and other vehicles are utilized to provide a conditioned airflow for passengers and crew within an aircraft. One type of environmental control system generally operates by receiving fresh air from a ram air intake located near the ECS equipment bay. The fresh ram air is supplied to at least one electric motor-driven air compressor that raises the air pressure to, for example, the desired air pressure for the cabin. From at least one air compressor, the air is supplied to an optional ozone converter. Because air compression creates heat, the air is then supplied to an air conditioning pack in which the air is cooled before being transported to the cabin.
The air exhausted from the cabin, also referred to as recirculation air, is provided to a recirculation heat exchanger where the air is cooled before being mixed with cool fresh air and returned to the cabin. As the size of aircraft cabins increase, the demands placed on the ECS also increase. A conventional ECS has difficulty meeting the greater cooling requirements of such an aircraft.